Beneath The Mask
by temari80
Summary: Laurel always dreamt of big things but life doesn't always go the way you plan it. Laurel is now in charge of Oliver Queens mayoral ticket and is being hunted by Damien darhk. Can Laurel find her inner Black Cannary
1. Prologue

My name is Laurel Lance. Nine years ago my lying, cheating no good boyfriend took my little sister on a super sex filled yacht ride. The boat crashed, my family suffered loss, heartbreak, divorce, alcoholism and more. Nine years have passed and that ass has become the man I knew he could be and has met a women who makes sure he stays that way. Now that my closest friend is healing and my dad has found someone to be with I will start working on me and the means I must become something else: I must fully accept being the Black Canary


	2. Chapte 1: Asend

I looked at my father and smiled. I was so excited and happy for Felicity. Her eyes sparkled like crystals as Oliver put the ring on her finger and her smile went on for days. Oliver had a glow to him as well. He radiates pure happiness. I saw my father wipe away tears from his eyes and stealing a glance at Felicity's mother Donna who was in tears. Felicity told me they were dating and I was super happy for them. This was the greatest tree lighting In stars history and I couldn't be any happier for my two closest friends.

So why am I laying on the couch an hour later in my lonely house in one of Oliver's old sweaters and a snuggie he gave me 9yrs ago just before the boating trip eating a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and watching re-runs of Friends on nick at night. As I pondered that thought I heard a door creak. I looked towards the front door and it was still bolted shut. I sat up, was about to put the ice cream on the table when I heard a voice behind me. "Ah, little canary there isn't any reason for you to move. The ice cream you just wolfed down had a very potent poison in it. So just lay your head back down and just.." I didn't hear the last words, I just saw Damien's face in front of mine just before the world went black.

"Laurel, wake up Laurel" I heard a voice whispering. I slowly opened my eyes and there in front of me was Tommy Merlyn. He was dead which in all accounts means I'm dead. "Shit" I said out loud. Tommy tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. I couldn't help but giggle myself. "Laurel you have to listen to me" Tommy said as I looked around. "You have 15min to decide if you want to live or not because as soon as Thea comes through that door your chance is gone" Tommy said no longer with a smile on his face. I looked at him but didn't know what to say. "Maybe I will stay here with you Tommy. I mean look at me, I'm laying dead in my living room with an old sweater of Oliver's. I have no one. No one believes in me and what I can do. I mean Oliver thanked your dead beat ass of a father before me and I saved his finances ass. My dad has Donna now and Sara is getting better and even made amends with Nyssa. Maybe it's time to do something for me and that's to stay here with you and be happy". Tommy looked at me and frowned but then his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alright Laurel how about this, you agree to go back for one year and if you still feel this way you will ascend back to me"? He was issuing me a challenge. I smiled, nodded and he walked over put his arms around me and said "little canary I know your wings will spread and you shall fly far" and with that he kissed me and I drifted back into the darkness.

"Laurel, please wake up Laurel" I heard Thea saying. My eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the face of my roommate Thea queen. "Thank god your alright" Thea said with tears in her eyes. I slowly sat up and hugged her. "I'm alright and after some coffee I will explain everything that happened to you". Thea nodded and as we were standing up she said "what's that tattoo on your back, it looks like a canaries wings"? I smiled and just said "I shall explain everything soon enough". And with that Thea and I headed into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.


	3. Office Canary

Sitting down on the couch I nursed my cup of coffee. Thea just stared at me. I didn't know where to start and just as I was going to, Oliver's jingle played on my cell phone. "Crap" Thea and I said together. Trying not to laugh I answered the phone. "Laurel I need you at the hospital right away, Felicity's and I limo got shot up and she is in really bad shape" he said through what I could tell was crying breathing gasps. "Thea and I will be right there" I said and hung up. "Thea, we have to get to the hospital right away something bad has happened to Felicity." I said and pulled Thea up by her arm promising that I would explain everything on the way there. Well, at least about Felicity.

Running into the emergency room I knew things were bad. The look on Donna smoaks face and my dads told me so. I also saw John sitting with his hands covering his face and Oliver, oh god Oliver was a mess. I ran over and threw my arms around him. "Oliver, any word yet?" I asked. He shook his head and led me to an empty area of the waiting room.

"Laurel, I need your help." Oliver said trying to hold back the fear and the tears. "Lyla is having Felicity transferred to a secret Argus base to be treated so Damien can't find her. I of course will be by her side. I want you to watch the office of mayor for me while I am gone. I know you can handle it and that way I also know someone is keeping an eye on speedy for me". He looked over at Thea who had a shocked and a look of disbelief on her eyes. I cringed. I didn't like seeing her that way. It hurt my heart so badly and I couldn't explain why.

I took a deep breath, leaned in close to Oliver and whispered "of course I will but you have to announce it and I have something to tell you as well". I told him everything about the attack by Darhk and seeing Tommy and all the crazy feelings I had. After I got done I felt better. Oliver pulled me in tighter and whispered back "he will pay for what he has done to you and Felicity and promise me you will never think you aren't important enough to live". I shook my head and we agreed to make the announcement on live tv in an hour.

The press had swarmed the front of the hospital since the news broke. I helped Oliver pull himself together. He stepped out on stage looking confident and there was me looking like a deer in the headlights. "As you all know my fiancé and I were attacked last night. Felicity has been flown to a hospital that specializes in the type of wounds she suffered. I know you will all understand that I have to be by her side but in my absence, Laurel Lance will be stepping into my shoes and finishing out this amazing campaign. She has helped me through this whole ordeal and I trust that she can handle it on her own." He waived me forward and motioned me to the podium. "Thank you Star City and future Mayor Oliver Queen. Together we can take down threats like Damien Darhk and once again make our city safe for all." I blushed as the clapping got louder. Oliver gave me a big hug and headed towards the private jet that would be flying in the completely opposite direction he would be going. I scanned the crowd and my eyes widened as I saw Damien smiling at me from behind the crowd. I calmed myself down and headed into the hospital to gather Thea and head to the campaign headquarters.

Arriving at the campaign headquarters, Thea and I had to fight through a crowd of supporters and reporters. As soon as we were in Thea collapsed onto the chair in Oliver's office. "That was a rush" she said as she spun around the chair. I laughed. I don't know why but I laughed. "Thea, we have to start figuring out what to do about this Darhk problem and the campaign" I said trying not to laugh again. Thea looked at me and pouted. I smiled back at her and motioned for her to get some files. She pouted again but got up.

Walking around the desk Thea stopped right in front of me. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. She moved in closer and undid the top button on my blouse. I shuffled my body a little but didn't move. She undid one more button and kissed the top of my chest. She then licked her way up my throat which caused my body to shutter but in a good way. I closed my eyes as her lips engulfed mine and I had the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I wanted to stay like this forever. Thea's lips moved off mine and I opened my eye's just to see Damien's smiling face in the window. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again all I saw was our reflection in the window pane. Thea stared at me with worry. I knew I had to tell her everything so I did.

This time I collapsed into the chair. Thea took a deep breath, circled around and plopped down in my lap and whispered "everything will be fine beautiful. I'm here."

I swallowed hard. I took a deep breath and held her close and as soon as I felt better I nudged Thea off my lap and moved us both over to the file cabinets and looked for anything that might come in handy. I knew it was a matter of time before we would face Darhk and also Oliver's campaign manager.


	4. The fight

I was so glad when Thea said she would sit with me through the campaign manager's speech about how this was downright distasteful and how Oliver was neglecting his duties as a running mayor. I breathed in and out hoping to calm my nerves that were being driven up the wall. Finally after him saying a disparaging comment about Oliver and Felicity I had enough. I slammed my desk hard enough to make pencils fly and make Thea jump a mile. "Listen her asshat, I have had enough of you insulting my friends. Now if you want to stay on board this winning ticket you will shut your fucking mouth and give us advise and listen to us or you know where the door is". Thea and Alex stared at me and I smiled. Thea came over and kissed me on the cheek and Alex sat down and shut his mouth. "Alright now, let's talk like the adults we are" I said gathering my ideas.

As I was about to pitch my newest one, a young man in his late twenties came storming into my office. He reached out his hand to me and said "I am Jacob Bryer and I am running against you for the office of mayor" he said. I shook his hand. "isn't this kind of out of the blue Mr. Bryer. I mean you choose the time when the mayoral candidate is taking care of his ailing wife. Seems kind of low" I said with disgust. He just smiled at me and headed towards the door, as he was leaving he turned around and said "may the best person win" and he was gone.

I looked at Alex and said "can he enter this late"? Alex lowered his eyes and nodded. I once again felt the frustration building inside me. "Let's find out everything we can on this guy. We launch a hard and fast campaign. I want to know if he forgot to kiss his mother before going to school one day. We are bringing him down for Oliver" I said and took Thea's hand and left Alex staring at us as we walked out.

Thea stared at me the whole way to the car. "What?" I said as calmly as possible. "Nothing that was fucking fantastic and wow are you hot when you exert that inner power of yours." She winked at me and climbed into the front seat. I felt my face get warm and turned away as I sat into the driver's seat. "Thanks Thea, I said as I rubbed her leg. "I will figure out who this Jacob Bryer is and where he came from and save your brother's campaign".

We headed home and started planning out our plan of action when we heard a knock at the door. I reached over and got the gun my dad left for me under the dinning room table. I motioned for Thea to be ready behind the door. Once Thea was in position I went to the door and asked who was there. No answer. The knock came again. "Who's there" I repeated the question, still no answer. The knocking came again but this time it wasn't from the door but from behind us. We both jumped and turned quickly to see Damien Darhk staring at both of us with a wicked smile on his face.

"Now, now young lady you shouldn't point that at people" Darhk said in a mocking tone. I pointed it directly at his face. "Get out of my house, Damien" I said knowing full well that whatever i said didn't matter. He laughed and said "I'm leaving but it really isn't me you should fear my beautiful ones. It's an enemy much closer and much more dangerous than I". He laughed and disappeared. I was getting seriously tired of this man. Thea looked at me and then slumped to the floor. Slumping next to her I put my arm around her and said "hey everything will be alright. I mean so a psycho path with magic knows exactly where we live and Oliver's campaign is being threatened by a 20something year old douche bag but we can do this." Thea laughed and laid her head down on my lap. We decided that we would re-locate to the league's safe house they have in Star. Nyssa and Sara said that they would meet us there. I took a deep breath. No matter how many times I talked with Sara or saw her with my own eyes I still got goosebumps when I thought of her being alive. I am just glad Nyssa finally allowed herself to get close again to Sara because like Oliver and Felicity, they are destined for each other.

I closed my eyes and pondered what I actually signed up for when I said I would help Oliver with his campaign.

I looked at the fading picture of Myself and Sara I kept on my desk. Then I took a look at the pictures spread around the room with Felicity, John, my dad and even Oliver and then I felt Thea's beating heart and I remembered that I signed up because I love these people and I will do whatever it takes to protect them because I was, The Black Canary.

After packing a few things we headed to the safe-house. It was huge. It was a four story house with six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. Too tired to look around I guided Thea to the first bedroom on the second floor landing and got us both into bed. I cuddled next to Thea and fell fast asleep. When I awoke the next morning Thea was staring at me with a horrified look and handed me the morning paper which headline read "Laurel Lance: depressed and drunk, is this who you want to represent the city" and a picture of myself in handcuffs. Thea rubbed my back and no matter how good it felt the world seemed to not exist.


	5. My dark side

I cried and paced that whole night after Thea went to bed. I knew how much this campaign meant to Oliver, Felicity and the city and my dumb mistakes of the past might've cost him everything. I had to fix it. I just had to. I finally slumped down onto the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning cake way to fast. Thea woke me with a kiss and some pancakes. I poked at them until Thea said "you eat those or I'm calling Damien myself" she said.

"You know that little bow legged mamas boy who came in yesterday leaked that story. And plus it's something most people of Star City already knew. We can use this though. Imagine this, you go on national tv and talk about your alcoholism and bout with depression brought on by the death of Tommy and the destruction of The Glades. You then go on to push issues like depression and mental health." Thea said. She bounced over to the nearest coffee table and started writing ideas down on their notepads. By the end there were sticky notes and paper all over the place. Thea sat down, put her arm around me and we both just relaxed and held each other for a couple hours. All I knew was that Jacob was going down.

Alex was gracious enough to get me a national televised news conference for first thing in the morning. I went in to find an outfit. I couldn't find one until Thea brought in this beautiful black and gold dress with matching earrings, belt and high heels. I hugged her. "Your my guardian angel" I said. She smiled and said "I know, now let's get you to bed" and with that Thea led her to the bedroom and closed the door.

The next morning I stood in front of at least one hundred supporters, reporters and camera men. I looked at Thea who gave me the thumbs up and cleared my throat.

"Thank you all for coming. I am sure by now you have all seen the picture of me drunk and getting arrested and as hard as it is for me to admit those are real. I fell apart after the devastating attack on The Glades by Malcolm Merlyn that inadvertently led to the death of my boyfriend and his son Tommy Merlyn. He saved me that day. I wouldn't be here without him, I just wish he was as well." Taking a deep breath and keeping myself from crying I continued. "I started drinking, taking medicine I shouldn't and tore my professional and personal life apart. If it wasn't for my dad, Captain Quentin Lance and the help of the people at my AA meetings I wouldn't be here to talk to you today. So in thanks to those who helped me I want to promise that if Oliver Queen in elected mayor of our wonderful town that we will put money towards helping others fight off this terrible disease and possibly make sure they get help before it gets as bad as mine did. Thank you all for coming and remember in the election on Tuesday vote Oliver Queen for mayor".

I walked away from the podium listening to the applause and chants for Queen as mayor and felt proud. As we got into our limo a strange fear came over me. I grabbed Thea and ran just before the limo exploded in a huge ball of fire. I held on to Thea as the fire crews put out the fire and checked on us. My dad ran over and made sure we were both ok. As soon as he was assured we were he got an officer and told him to take us home and stay for protection. Both Thea and I tried to argue we could take care of ourselves but he wouldn't have any of it.

I hugged my dad goodbye and followed the cop to his car. As soon as we were in the car, the cop looked back, lifted his head and smiled. It was Damien Darhk. We tried to get out but the doors were locked tight. "Don't worry ladies, we are going to have so much fun together" he said and drove off. I pulled Thea close and hoped that they could get out of this.


	6. In the lair of a monster

The drive seemed to take forever. Looking out the window I could tell we were way outside Star City. We finally turned into the driveway of a huge mansion. We went through four different security gates before we reached the main house. Thea grabbed and held me tight. We both knew the man waiting at the door, it was Malcolm Merlyn. Damien turned around and said "I told you ladies the true enemy was much worse than me."

Damien excited the vehicle and headed into the house. Thea and I just sat staring at Malcolm. Malcolm opened the door on my side and said "get out ladies we have much to talk about". We didn't move. Malcolm pulled out a gun and pointed it right at me and said again "get out". I took Thea's hand and we got out of the car. "You won't get away with this Malcolm" I said. He laughed and pushed me away from Thea. "Ms. Lance if you want any chance to see my daughter again you will shut your fucking mouth and listen to what I have to say". I shook my head and followed him inside.

He pushed Thea into one of the rooms and shut and locked the door. He then preceded to grab my arm, drag me into the living room and pushed me onto the floor. "Now Ms. Lance I can't have Oliver winning this election. I need this city and my dear friend Jacob has to win. If you want to see Thea again then you will get Mr. Queen to through in his hat and give the race to Jacob or I take Thea and we disappear." Malcolm said grinning ear to ear.

I knew he was dead serious too. I was about to agree to call Oliver when Malcolm slumped to the floor. In the hallway entrance stood Damien. I glared at him for a second and slumped down to the floor.

"Why did you help me" I asked as Malcolm was escorted out of the room my some friends of his. "Oh little canary, I wanted to see what you were made of. No one has ever survived that poison I put into your ice cream that first night. No one has ever stood up to me like you have. Also, no one should treat their little princess the way Malcolm treats his daughter. Dinah Laurel Lance your one confusing person." Damien raised his hand and I flinched waiting for the attack but all I felt was this stinging sensation in my back, a sharp pain and then feathers falling from the sky. "See little canary, you could always fly and now that you've truly awakened I will come back someday soon and kill you but for now I must get going. My daughter wants to see Disneyland and then I will be back until then go win the election" he said and as he walked out he used magic to unlock Thea's door.

Thea ran into the room and stopped. "Laurel, you have wings" she said. I turned away fearing she might see me as a freak and that's when I felt her arms wrap around me. "Your beautiful" she said and gave me a huge kiss.


	7. The election

Tuesday Nov.11,2016, Star City gathered and voted for a new mayor. Oliver and Felicity were back. I was glad. I had enough political exhaustion to last me a lifetime. The polls had just opened, we all voted and headed over to the campaign headquarters to wait.

I held onto Thea's hand tightly. We agreed that if Oliver won the election that I would show him my wings. If he didn't win Thea had to do the dishes for a month. We did show him though the wedding rings we picked out for our double wedding with Felicity and Oliver. We had one more surprise but we thought we would save that as well.

The clock struck 10pm and Oliver was declared the new mayor of Star City. He went out and did his victory speech, thanked Alex for all of his help and the we all headed to his place for drinks.

Thea kept poking me and telling me to tell everyone and since I was tired of being poked I followed her order's. "If I could have everyone's attention, thanks to Damien I found a new thing out about myself" taking a deep breath I let my wings out. Everyone gasped and wanted to touch. My dad looked like he was going to faint and Donna was super excited. "One more thing" Thea said with her eyes lighting up "Laurel and I are expecting" she said and removed the extra sweater she was hiding her baby bump with. This time my dad did faint and Oliver looked like he was going to join him.

"Oliver and I also have an announcement" Felicity said. "We are expecting as well" and she took the blanket off to reveal her own bump. Her and Thea compared time tables and found out they were due around the same time. Donna was on super drive. She was so excited to be having to grand babies at once. I must say this was one of the best nights of my life to that point.


	8. Gods little canary

It had been one year since I died and saw tommy. I didn't know if it was because of him I had wings or not but I was about to find out. Slipping out of our room as not to wake Thea I headed into the front room where it all started.

"Tommy" I whispered. Nothing. "Tommy, please I want to talk to you" I said. A bright light shone and Tommy was standing in front of me. "Hello again Laurel" he said and kissed me on the cheek. He looked towards the bedroom and smiled. "I can see your decision and I'm very happy about that" he said.

Did you give me these wings?" I asked. He shook his head and said "no you earned them. You were chosen to be gods little canary on Earth and make sure that those who do wrong are punished both by the law as a lawyer and as The Black Canary" and with that he was gone. I smiled and headed back to bed with Thea. I took one last look at our wedding photos and went to sleep.


	9. Epilogue

Two years later:

Thea and I headed over to Felicity and Oliver's house with Moria Donna Lance to play with Tommy Cisco Queen. The two loved playing together so they had play dates all the time.

Felicity was at work at Smoak industries so it was just us and Oliver. Fatherhood suited him so well. He never let the kids out of his sight and the whole house was child proof.

"Who thought the green arrow gang would become domesticated" I said laughing. Just as we were about to serve snack John called and said that darhk was back in town and was spotted heading to smoak industries but that my friends is a story for another time.


End file.
